User talk:MainTour
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! Thank you for your contributions and we hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! -AMK152(talk • ) 15:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Various websites Hello again. Good to see you plugging away with the Plymouth folk. Are you ready to start on info pages? We've been improving the instructions to the point where most new contributors can dive straight in and be proficient within a few days, getting better displays and saving lots of time with each successive relative added to the tree. I've just looked at your cheerful MainTour site, perhaps overdue for update because it says: :"Winter Ski Resort Season : Nov-Apr :"Most ski resorts will be opening up very soon - usually by Thanksgiving. " and :"Tickets are now available for a great number of show venues for Nov 2007" ! Next update could maybe include: #Link to the new Flu Wiki for traveler guidance #Links to Familypedia; genealogy is a prominent link in most UK promotional websites that I've seen recently, and it wouldn't hurt to have a link on the main page to go with your 37 pages that mention genealogy! Kind regards — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Article naming conventions The names of articles you recently created: Daniel Warren 1786A, Moses Warren II 1760A and Sarah Warren 1784A do not observe page naming conventions. If the A means after, the suffix would be (aft1786). Please observe familypedia page naming conventions so that article names are predictable and their meaning is universally intelligible. Thanks. 16:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Phlox - Those are actually really old pages. I've been following Familypedia conventions since then for quite some time now. MainTour :Right. It looked like one was newly created, but I guess I am mistaken. I think the site would look a whole lot more professional if we regularized some of the old articles, so I will be using Move to rename these when I see them. Hopefully you can assist in some of this for articles that you are most interested in. Thanks. 17:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) New duplicate? Rev Warren Fay (1784-1864) looks like a duplicate of the "b.1784" one. We could make the earlier one a redirect. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :- Yes Please- MainTour ::Done. (Do you know that you can sign and date a comment on a talk page with one click on the editing bar above, or by typing just four tildes (~~~~)?.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Page names starting with titles "Rev" at the start of a page name is likely to list under "R" in a surname category. If you don't mind that, OK. But an alternative arrangement to list under the first name would be along the lines of "Warren Fay, Rev." or "Warren Fay (Rev.)". Same with "Deacon" unless that's an actual name. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reduce typing and display more links to relatives Our relatively new forms create pages that require less typing and automatically display more links to relatives, with the possibility of automatically-updated descendant tables and ancestor trees. You seem not to have used them yet. If you use the Firefox browser, you can probably start creating such pages now. If you use something else, I can happily do the necessary conversions on some of your pages, after which you can go on adding detail with normal edits. Someone may upgrade some of your pages anyway, where they link to other contributors' relatives. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Edward Spalding The details suggest to me that Edward Spalding (1587-1669) and Edward Spalding (1613-1670) are the same person: they seem to have the same 2 wives. Thurstan 05:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Forms are working really well now Hello again. It's good to see you creating more pages, but because our forms system is better than it was a couple of years ago you would probably save yourself time (and would certainly save other people's time) by using Form:Person for new individuals. See . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what a great response! I hope you're seeing the benefit already. (Just occasionally a woman might have her sex forgotten and/or her surname shown as "Middle name", but that happens to the best of us now and again.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Bad news about your Warren line Your Warren line breaks in the 15th century. The page that was originally called "John Warren 1430A" shows his death year as 1463: Your original page. The page that's now called Robert Warren (1485-1544) received, on your second edit, the line "Son of John Warren 1430A", which it still says. The gap between 1463 and 1485 is much too great to allow the birth of a son. The AWT file that some of us have been keeping an eye on - http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=PED&db=lnm&id=I7990&ti=4317 - says Robert's father, John, was "B: ABT 1459". That would be OK. That John's father was stated to be "Griffen WARREN (Jr.) B: ABT 1390 P: Newborne, England". Your page on John 1430A says he's the son of Griffen Warren 1380. That's complicated by the fact that the page that was Griffen Warren 1380 has been moved to Griffen Warren (c1355-), doubtless because its text says " ... Griffen Warren (JohnG) was born in Newborne, England about 1355. ..."; then it goes on to say : :Griffen Warren and Matilda De Blackmere had the following child: :child + 3 i. Griffen Warren was born about 1390. Your page John Warren 1320 contains the following: * Son of Griffen Warren (c1288-) * Father of Griffen Warren (c1355-) Working back from Robert Warren (1485-1544), where we and AWT are pretty much in agreement, *AWT has: ** John (c1459) **Griffen (Jr.) (c1390) **Griffen (Sr.) (c1345) **John WARREN 8th Earl of Surrey b: 30 JUN 1286 d: 30 JUN 1347 **William de WARREN b: ABT 1260 d: 15 DEC 1286 **John de Plantagenet WARREN b: AUG 1231 d: 27 SEP 1305 *We have: **John Warren (1430-1463) - death date impossible unless Robert was born much earlier than we seem to agree **Griffen Warren (c1355-) (with no son John mentioned, but a son Griffen mentioned) **John Warren (1320-) **Griffen Warren (c1288-) "Illegitimate Son ..." **John de Warenne (1231-1304) previously named "John de Warenne, 7th Earl of Surrey" Do you have any documentation that would fix the line? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Robin - Thank you for the heads up. :The Warren Family wills recorded in Nayland Parish substantiate the Warren family line back to Robert Warren (1485-1544) and his brother Thomas (residing at Nayland-Wissington, Suffolk Co). Documentation of the gap from him to Griffen de Warenne (1288-1333) at Woodbridge, Suffolk Co, the illegitimate son of the 6th Baron, is very weak. It will take a special research trip to poke thru ancient records of those two towns to try to fix this up. :-- MainTour / Bryce Hall Mar 17, 2013 OK, 200 years is quite a gap. At least you and the now uncontactable compiler of the AWT file agree that there was a line back to the seventh Baron. Maybe a table will help us look at the discrepancies. I'll try here: See also http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Warenne_Family_Ancestry#Warenne_Family_Lineage I could add to that later. Maybe it deserves a separate page. Yes, done: Warenne line to Warren of Nayland, Suffolk. Improvements there. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Your presumed Percy cousins I've done all of the linkages so that you can now work your way down from "your" Earl of Surrey to the Percy family. See the last link in the chain Eleanor de Warenne (1251-1282)/descendants. Barnabas Adams Family Ancestry Another nice lineage. I've linked to it from Adams (surname) but I expect you'll be linking from most of the pages mentioned on it soon, as with Warenne. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Forms I'm slowly getting the hang of this creating people with the forms thing. It does work better starting with parent and working down to the child. - MainTour - March 31, 2013 :I try to go the other way because both of the parents, and the child you are working up from, get their names pre-printed in their boxes if you clicked a green "parent" button. But sometimes you do have to go downwards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :For a new page, you get straight to the form if you click on a parent button in an infobox or in a few other tables. But it doesn't work for a child in the child box, in which case you have to go to the top menu for Form:Person (or type that into the address bar) and paste the name into the form. I've started Eleanor for you, since I had to look it up. (By the way, have you forgotten how to sign and date a talk page? The one-click method uses the "signature" icon in the row of bluish buttons above the edit box. Quicker than typing four tildes, and for them you have to remember to use the Shift key.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) vFast work Hey, man, you seem to have found a secret formula: whole new person-articles less than a minute apart! Tell us about it? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm just learning how powerful this forms creator thing is. I had some lines of ancestry to create. But then afterwards I went back through the whole line and hit the form button to automatically create the spouse for each person there. I even went back and updated some prior work with the same process. Yesterday was one of my busiest every. Felt great! -- MainTour (Talk) 15:34, April 15, 2013 (PST) Category:Famous people I have started a discussion about the name of the category "Famous people" here, and I would like you to give your opinion too. Thurstan (talk) 05:23, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Royal lineage Do have a look at Project Charlemagne. We have pages on almost all European monarchs, and linked most of them back to Charlemagne (747-814). We also have a lot of material on other nobility already, with a focus on England, France, Germany and Spain. There is quite a foundation already. rtol (talk) 11:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Fantasy Thanks for pointing out the clearly imaginary additions to a certain person page. Thurstan (on his talk page) and I have shared a few thoughts about that. Annoying though rather harmless; but we have requested that Eldon desist. (Of course, there are a few of us who believe that the Adam and Eve story has inadequate documentation too .....) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Your page seemed OK I couldn't understand your question. Person-pages are articles. Anyway, I tweaked him a bit and gave him a death-place-bdm-subpage and three of his own subpages, which may do what you wanted. Now it's past my bedtime. See you! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:59, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Mary Barron Is Mary Barron (1628-1715) the same person as Mary Barron (1632-1716)? Thurstan (talk) 03:11, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it is, but I don't know yet which birth year is correct. Let me know which one you prefer to use and I'll update my inbound links accordingly. MainTour (talk) 21:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :I don't have a preference (my ignorance about these people is complete), but I feel that from a structural point of view we should merge the two pages, otherwise they will get out of step, and breed confusion. Thurstan (talk) 22:32, May 16, 2014 (UTC) "Whitehall, Pennsylvania" I have a problem with the place of birth of Susannah Zerfass (1773-1856): according to Wikipedia, there are several place called "Whitehall" in Pennsylvania (see ), but they are in Adams County, Allegheny County, Lehigh County and Philadelphia County, none in Northumberland County. Can you shed any light on this? Is it in a different county now than it was in 1773, or has it changed its name? Thurstan (talk) 09:39, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Creating Special Pages The current problem is with aspects of Form:Person. See: #My recent blog post (probably still visible on front page). #The semi-manual method (accessible from the "Create a page" menu at top); yes, it is cumbersome; I've almost given up trying to create new person-pages, hoping that Wikia can fix the problem. Can you fill in time improving existing person-pages or creating place pages? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:29, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I can do both of those. Just wanted to make sure you knew of the problems. MainTour (talk) 19:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) which "Daniel Warren" We seem to have Rebecca Garfield (1683-1720) listed as the wife of both Daniel Warren (1689-1727) and Daniel Warren (1653-1713). Can you sort this out? Thurstan (talk) 05:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Abraham Rice (1706-1786) Abraham Rice (1706-1786) links to parents who do not link to him. Thurstan (talk) 04:15, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Blog:Recent_posts Please read the last couple of blog posts. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:United States immigrant ancestors is a new category containing some of Bill Willis's pages but now one of yours. As you seem to have created several of that type lately, you could find some value in assigning all of those to that category. May help to keep track and maybe even avoid duplication! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:29, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm pleased to see that one taken up with apparent enthusiasm. The "Immigrant Ancestors" category has a name that could cover immigrants to any country in the world, where you could find US immigrants buried in a long list of irrelevant articles. (It was not one of Bill Willis's more thoughtful creations!) For your plan to list every immigrant to New England etc, you may need more categories than you are already using, but I think I noticed that you have used Category:Migrants from England to the Thirteen Colonies. That should be excellent for the early decades. If there are not matching categories for Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, please feel free to create them! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:00, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Rachel Brackett (1639-1725) We have Rachel Brackett (1639-1725) dying on the same date as her husband, while Findagrave says she died 10 years later. Is there a mistake here? "3 Apr 1735" and "7 May 1741" are quoted on WorldConnect. Even "7 May 1748" is mentioned (inter alia) on Familysearch. Thurstan (talk) 21:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Categories If you add new categories for the articles you are writing, could you be so kind and also categorize them, either using the categories from Wikipedia, or by including new ones you consider necessary. Simply adding new categories which are not linked to anything is not very helpful. I have been working to add the missing categories but it would be better if you did it yourself and not let others clean up after you. Afil (talk) 04:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Ted Danson (Congratulations on moving up to #7 on our list of biggest contributors!) Here's an ancestry that fits well with your early immigrant work: Ted Danson, as noted at http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wargs.com/people#D I've created his article, with his parents, from the WARGS page. I hope you feel like taking it further, at least up the lines that lead to the Mayflower passengers (who I presume already have pages). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:16, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Boone Try this one: Bret Boone (1969) http://www.wargs.com/other/booneb.html - 13 generations with much detail and documentation - dozens of 17th century New England births and deaths with links to blood relatives including 18 U.S. Presidents and Winston Churchill -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:41, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Looks exciting. I want to get the first families of Plymouth Colony cleaned up and then I will do more of these. Right now I see a lot of potential in Ted Danson, Bret Boone and H.W.Longfellow. -- MainTour (talk) 21:47, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Palin Upon further reveiw of WARGS listings, I find that their listing for Sarah Palin is pretty exciting match with lots of potential for my current New England research project - direct links to many known pilgrims, immigrants and other early colonial leaders. * Palin, Sarah, Gov (1964) - - ( SSheeran, HLGower, CStrong, ALGodfrey, JRGodfrey, BGodfrey, KGodfrey2...) - Governor of Alaska and US Vice Presidential Candidate. MainTour (talk) 04:13, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Upgrading? Good work upgrading articles. One of the tricks is to add , which the standard procedure doesn't add. Sometimes also it's desirable to add (deleting the corresponding heading if any). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:22, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Plymouth Colony Familypedia:Plymouth Colony is a little present for you. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:42, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Thank you! MainTour (talk) 15:47, June 14, 2016 (UTC)